


We tried

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fun, I Don't Even Know, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Cersei and Jaime try to be good for the first time.





	We tried

We tried to stop. When we were younger, we tried. Cersei was consumed with being good then. She wanted to be perfect for father, so that he would notice her. So that he would love her. She opened her legs for others. Too often, I felt. I couldn't bring myself to do the same. I wouldn't have anyone but her. I never wanted anyone but her. Every time I saw her with another, I stalked off, fuming. I was afraid to ask her why it couldn't be me.

We were together one night after a long party. The last two left on the balcony off of a guest room, after everyone was too deep in their cups to remember anything.

She looked stunning as usual. Tonight she wore a satin gown, midnight blue. It made her skin stand out whiter than snow, my fair sister.  
She smiled at me from her chair under the stars.

"Tell me about your adventures." She mused, sipping her wine. "Have you bedded any whores of late?"

It satisfied me to know she still cared. She was jealous, even. That's what I told myself as she consumed my thoughts.  
I smiled, looking down at my feet.

"No sister." I sighed.

She was quiet for a long moment before piping up. "Why not?"  
She wasn't trying to be sly any longer. Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it wasn't.

"Because..." I trailed off, the words all too familiar to me. "For me there is only you." I couldn't even look at her as I said it. It hurt too much. "Jaime-"

"No, I know." I snapped. "I know we can never be, Cersei, I know it but I don't care. I don't want anyone but you. Even the thought of it it's ... I just don't want anyone else."

She was quiet. After what felt like hours of me just staring off at the moon, I heard her speak. Her voice was hoarse and quiet.

"I think about you."

I turned my head to face her. Had I heard her right? She was leaning toward me and my eyes grazed her cleavage, triggering a familiar stirring deep inside me. I tried to tramp it down, but before I could, she said it again.  
"I think of you when I'm with them."  
It was a whisper so quiet I wasn't sure if she'd actually said it.  
"Nobody makes me feel the way you do."  
Surely this was a dream. She could not look at me.

"I lay with them hoping I will forget the way you feel between my legs. The way you fill me so completely and make me feel whole. But I can't. They're not you, Jaime, and you're all I want."

"What's it like?" I asked, barely recognizing my own voice. "When you lay with them, what is it like?"  
I needed her to say it. I needed her to tell me they were nothing.

She took a long sip from her glass. "I... Jaime don't-"

"Tell me." I demanded. Her eyes widened. She'd rarely heard me speak to her like that before.

"It's no good." She said softly. "It's never any good. They're either too gentle or too rough. They leave marks or they're barely there. They don't know how to make me feel... The way you do. When they're gone I don't long for them, I only want for you. They Love to stoke their egos and sing songs of bravado, thinking they are the reason I'm wet between the legs. I'm only wet when I think of you. I try so hard to picture you inside me, but it feels nothing like it. I want you all the time. It makes me want to scream sometimes, how badly I want you. I did not know my body could feel this way."

I was hard for her. All those men and I was the only one who knew how to pleasure her. And of course I was. She was me. Her pleasure was my pleasure. Nobody else knew how to move their tongue against her. Nobody else knew how to move inside of her, how to kiss her neck, nipping just so. Nobody else knew how to touch her, teasing slowly or fucking her fast and hard. Nobody could understand her as well as I because she was a part of me. She was the best part of me.

"I miss you." She whispered. "I need you."

I closed my eyes and stifled a moan at her words.

"I've told you." I said, hand pulling at my pants for some relief from the pressure. "You have me."

Her eyes were lower now, watching my hand.

"Do you touch yourself, sister?" I asked. She nodded, unashamed.

"Do you think of me when you do?"

She nodded again. "It's no use without you."

My face softened. I wanted to care for her. I wanted to make her sigh and moan and feel whole.  
I just watched her for a minute, as she began to rock her hips against her arm, positioned between her legs but still over her dress.

"Let me help." I whispered, transfixed.

She shook her head. "We can't." She said, closing her eyes and moving faster.

"Tell me what you're thinking of." I breathed.

She flushed, panting. "You."

"What about me?" I pushed.

"I'm thinking of..." She trailed off, suddenly feeling shy.

"Say it." I commanded.

"I'm thinking of your cock inside of me." She blushed.

I nodded, trying to rub myself through my pants. She looked so beautiful there in the moonlight, doing her best to stay inconspicuous.

"Does it feel good?" I asked. She nodded, eyes closed.

"Tell me."

"It fills me up completely. Nothing's ever fit so perfectly together as we have."

"Are you wet, sister?" She nodded again.

"Who makes you wet?"

I asked lowly, almost growling.

"You do." She moved faster against her hand.

"Who?"

"Jaime. Jaime." She sighed.

"Nobody else knows how to do this to you." I stated.

She opened her glimmering emerald eyes. "Only you."  
She said it with such affection and longing that I knew it to be true.  
Only me, I thought. Nobody else. Nobody else could do this to her. I hadn't even touched her. She loved me. She had to love me.  
She whimpered at the sudden silence.

"I'm here." I said gruffly.  
Of course I was. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She sighed, growing frustrated.

"What would you have me do?" I asked, "if we could."  
I was getting uncomfortable watching her. I needed some relief.  
"Would you have me touch you?"

"Yes." She gasped, moaning.

I stood and moved over to her, sitting directly next to her now.  
From here, I could smell the lavender on her and feel the heat radiating off.  
I placed my hand on her thigh and she jumped, eyes snapping open.

"Jaime..." She said, unsure.

"Shh." I whispered. "It's alright. I want you so badly." I hummed in her ear.  
She opened her legs a bit wider at that.  
I leaned in to her, pressing my lips to her neck and sucking. She moaned again.

"Jaime, I..." She was torn between reason and desire.  
I pulled her dress up, reaching under inconspicuously so I could touch her. She gasped as I brushed over her.

"Please." She whispered.

I moved my hand the way she liked me to. She leaned against me, squirming a bit. She was incredibly wet, soaking her small clothes with want for me.  
Suddenly, she stood up, pushing me away.

"We can't." She said weakly.

Before she could walk away, I grabbed her arm and pressed her against the balcony wall, King's Landing busy with parties beneath us.  
I pressed my thigh between her legs and she tipped her head back, and began rocking against it.

"I want to be inside of you." I whispered in her ear. "I don't care what's right or wrong. I need you... And you need me. Don't you?" I asked.

She nodded resting her head on my shoulder as she moved against my leg.  
I turned my head and kissed her. My sweet sister.

"Why would the Gods make us only for each other if they hadn't intended for us to be together?" I asked.

I undid my breeches just enough to slip myself out. Gods, the release was enlightening.  
I pulled her skirts up with no protest and replaced my leg with my manhood between her thighs. Without entering her, I ran along her entrance horizontally, teasing, feeling.

"Please." She breathed.

"You want me?" I asked, needing her to say it. I wouldn't do it if she didn't want it.

She groaned, pressing her hand to my chest. "Jaime we can't!"

"Shh." I whispered, "alright. It's alright. Come here."

I took her hand a led her inside to the bed. We weren't allowed to be together. We knew that. And we were trying, but it hurt. It physically hurt us to be apart.  
My heart ached for her, my hands ached to touch her and my mouth ached to taste her.  
I knew she felt the same. It had been months since we'd last lay together. I needed her.

"We can't." She whispered again, pushing me away. But I was desperate.

"We don't even have to touch each other." I said. "Here."

I untied her dress and let it fall from her shoulders.  
She sat on the bed and watched me undress. It had been ages since I'd seen her naked body. It was the most beautiful sight I could imagine.  
She wasn't a hair embarrassed to be splayed in front of me like that. She'd always been comfortable that way. But I saw her hesitate for a moment as her hand moved down her body.

"Show me." I whispered, captivated by her pale skin.

I stood over her, stark naked, my throbbing manhood in my hand.  
She started at her breasts, kneading and pinching and closing her eyes. She murmured sweet sounds.  
Another hand trailed down her body and between her legs.

"Jaime." She said, her voice shaking. I knelt beside her.

"I'm here." I whispered, burning to touch her.

She trailed her hand over her cunt and I watched every movement.  
She was slow, purposeful, but withdrawn.  
She was teasing herself, I thought. She'd liked when I'd done that to her so many moons ago.  
I moved my hand along my shaft in the same slow, teasing way, not taking an eye off of her and her perfection. I was glistening with desire for her, and when she slid a finger into herself, I saw she was much the same way for me.

I moved and knelt on the bed between her legs, my member positioned frustratingly close to her entrance. She rested her feet on my spread thighs.  
I watched her fingers move against herself, making wet sounds as they did. I began to make the same sounds, moving my hand faster up and down my shaft. She moaned, and it made me moan in turn.

"Cersei." I whispered, watching as she penetrated herself. She whimpered.

"Jaime. Jaime... I want you."

I bucked against my hand, wishing it were her.

"Cersei..." I moaned, "let me touch you. Please."

She shook her head. "We can't."

I grunted, frustrated. "Then let me kiss you." I nearly barked. "I just want to kiss you."

She shook her head again and inserted another finger into herself.  
I watched her head tip back as she let out a deep moan. My whole body quivered at the sound.

"Jaime, I'm so wet." She whimpered.

I almost came at that.

"I want you so much." She whispered. "I want you inside of me. I love the way you feel inside of me."

I groaned. "Please, let me, Cersei."

I whispered. "I'll make you feel so good. I promise. Please?"

"We can't!" She half-whined, half sobbed.

"I want to feel you around me." I said, moving my hand even faster, squeezing myself to try and mimic the feel of her but it was no use. Nothing could compare to the way she felt.

"I'll do whatever you want." I whispered.  
She opened her legs wider and slid her feet up my thighs. I watched as one of her dainty hands caressed her breast.

"Cersei, let me do it for you." I begged. She moved her hips in time with her hand, eyes now closed. Her breathing was ragged.

"Jaime." She whispered again.

It was unbearable. "Let me hold you." I begged. "Please, if nothing else just let me hold you."

She let out a sob.

"Cersei..." I whispered.

I watched as tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"I want you." She sighed, still touching herself desperately.

"I'm here." I whispered. "Please let me help. Please, please. I love you."

She looked up at me. "Hold me." She breathed, and I was before she could even finish saying it.

I ignored how much I was burning for touch and I just held her, her backside pressed against me. She sighed deeply and turned her head back to me. I kissed her softly, and she opened her mouth.  
Our tongues moved together slowly, gently.  
My hand traced down her arm until I was holding the hand she was touching herself with. She let her hand fall away and I felt how soft and wet she was there.  
I touched her the way I knew how. She was so familiar to me. I listened to the sweet sounds she made and just breathed with her. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I loved her, I loved her, I loved her.  
She was relaxed now. We were just relieved to be touching.

"Jaime." She whispered. "I want you inside of me." She turned around in my arms and I smoothed her hair back with my free hand. "I want you so much." She said, lifting a leg over mine. She wrapped her hand around my cock, massaging the head.

"You have me." I whispered. "I'm here. Just... please let me. What do we care what other people think? They know nothing. Fuck the lot of them. You can't tell me we weren't meant for each other."

She nodded. "I need you. I can't do this anymore. I need you."

"Let me..."

She nodded again, breathing "yes."

I rolled on top of her and was inside of her in an instant.  
We both clutched each other tightly, moaning loudly at the feeling. It was as though I could breathe again. It was so perfect, so natural.  
We were so clearly made to fit together. She bit my shoulder as I moved slowly against her. She was everything. Everything.

She grabbed at me as she came, pulling me as close as she could. I felt her breasts against my chest and her walls tighten around me. I came with her, shaking and breathing hard. We stayed there for a long time, contemplating everything, feeling whole for the first time in months.

"I need you, Cersei." I whispered. "I can't be away from you. I can't not have you."

She ran her hand across my cheek. "Shh." She hushed, and then whispered, "Jaime."

I looked at her, waiting for her to say something but she rolled away from me and walked to the window, her slender form illuminated by the light of the moon.  
She was thinking. I stood and moved behind her, wrapping my arms about her waist and pressing my lips to her neck.

"I love you." I breathed against her ear, inhaling her scent.

She turned around and held my face in her hands, running her fingers over my stubble. I puffed my chest as she studied me and my burgeoning masculinity. She pressed her cheek to mine and I instinctively turned to her, wanting to kiss her.

"Cersei..." My voice wavered, nervous that she would not address what had just happened.

"I will touch you wherever you like." I whispered. "Every day. Whatever pleases you. If you grow tired of it I will stop. Say you'll be with me, Cersei."

I felt pathetic.

She smiled. "Oh, Jaime." She whispered.  
She pulled me into a tight hug, her hand on the back of my head.

"I'll always be with you, brother."


End file.
